The need to protect internal combustion engines from damaging or destructive operating conditions is essential for the proper operation of the engines. Continued operation of an engine under critical low oil pressure or low coolant conditions, for example, can lead to a catastrophic failure of the engine. Fluid monitoring and protection systems are used on engines to discourage operation of the engine when the operating conditions exceed and/or are below acceptable limits. In the past, various systems of varying degrees of sophistication have been developed to monitor critical fluid conditions in the engine, and/or other parameters, in order to implement an engine protection protocol. The following patents are incorporated herein by reference as background information with regard to engine protection and monitoring systems: U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,832 to Hapka, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,670 to Ulanet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,521 to Miller, et al.
In perhaps the simplest prior art monitoring system, an analog gauge signals the advent of an unacceptable engine condition, for example, the low oil pressure light. Analog or digital gauges provide continuous readings of, for example, fluid levels and temperatures, but require constant monitoring by the driver. Additionally, these systems do not provide a download mechanism for retrieving and/or recording information regarding the type of engine problem, the total engine hours of operation (run time) at the time of shutdown or duration of time between engine problems, etc. Furthermore, existing systems typically rely on the driver to instinctively recognize the problem and take corrective or protective measures.
Aftermarket retrofit systems have been available that electronically monitor certain engine operating parameters. Typically, these systems work in conjunction with original factory installed engine systems. As such, the aftermarket systems are affected by or affect the existing factory systems, which can result in voiding the warranty on such OEM systems. Additionally, many of the retrofit systems can and are circumvented by component failures, wire disconnects, and/or operator manipulation.
Typical fault conditions or parameters include, but are not limited to, high fluid temperatures, low fluid levels, and low oil pressures. Existing systems and methods monitor these fluid parameters which are associated with engine abnormalities. However, fluid temperature, level, and/or pressure fault conditions are not the only parameters in which an engine protocol may be desirable or necessary. For example, a fault condition may exist where the fluid and engine parameters are functioning normally but the engine has idled for an excessive period of time. Excessive engine idling is bad for the environment because it increases air pollution, noise, and fuel use. It also increases the expense for fleet operators and consumers and contributes to an unpleasant atmosphere. Some states have taken measures to pass laws in which diesel trucks and buses are prohibited from idling for more than a specified period of time while the vehicle is stationary or parked. For example, the state of New York enacted the Environmental Conservation Law which prohibits diesel trucks and buses from idling for more than five consecutive minutes (three minutes in New York City) while the vehicle is stationary. Similarly, many other states have environmental laws prohibiting motor vehicles from idling more than a specified period of time (i.e. time periods typically range from 3 to 20 minutes). Current engine protection and monitoring systems do not provide a mechanism for automatically implementing an engine protocol when fluid parameters are normal but engine idle duration is beyond a specified and/or predeterminable parameter (i.e. fault condition).
In many of the aforementioned vehicles, electrical generators, i.e. alternators, are driven by the vehicular engine for both charging the vehicle battery and to supply electrical energy to other accessories in and about the vehicle. In many of such arrangements, the output of the electrical generator decreases significantly at relatively low engine speeds and is non-existent when the engine is shut down. With reference to the fault condition described above, wherein after excessive engine idling the engine is shut down, the vehicle accessories will be drawing electrical energy from the storage battery. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that it is important to maintain enough energy in the storage battery so as to be assured that the storage battery will have the required energy level when demand is placed thereon, for example, at engine start-up.
The invention as herein disclosed and described is directed to a system and protocol for monitoring engine parameters or conditions, controlling engine and accessory functions, and/or recording of certain fault variables. Additionally, the invention monitors and/or controls idle duration and/or electrical condition of the storage battery, as well as other related and attendant problems.